


Take It

by harryunwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is a Little Shit, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, eggsy is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryunwin/pseuds/harryunwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on a time crunch to finish important paperwork. Eggsy feels ignored. They solve their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It

“How ya holdin up?” Eggsy asked, leaning against the door jam of Harry’s office. His boyfriend was sitting at the desk, as he had been for the past three hours. His tie was loosened, his shoulders taunt, a nearly empty bottle of scotch unstoppered next to his laptop. Harry’s typing faltered after a moment. He stretched out his fingers and groaned. Eggsy smiled. “That well?”

“I’m fine, Eggsy,” Harry assured him. “I’ve only got two more formal letters and a twenty-six page permission form to finish.”

“Ah, that’s nothing,” Eggsy joked. Harry raised a dry eyebrow, unimpressed. “Is the reason you’re doin all this extra work still classified?”

Harry took his glasses off and scrubbed his face with both hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, leaving it disheveled. Eggsy thought it was downright adorable, despite the exhaustion and irritation on Harry’s face. “I frankly don’t give a damn anymore. Percival and Gawain have been working on a mission for the past three weeks. Combating some elaborate plan with too many details. Eco terrorists, explosives, fancy new technology that got Merlin sprung.”

Eggsy scoffed at the crude wording, amused. 

“Essentially, we need to transmit a signal that will wipe all the information on their computers and devices. Obviously that’s going to take a lot of power. Merlin has drawn up a plan detailing the available satellites he’ll use to connect the signal. We have all the points we need. Except one. There’s a huge dead zone right in the middle of our operation. We need a satellite or some big antenna. By tomorrow. Hence our elite spy organization is grovelling.”

“Grovelling?”

“It’s humiliating. This man won’t even consider letting us piggyback on his tower without essays describing the operation. It violates so many rules, but it’s our only option if we want to save innocent lives.”

Eggsy considered this new information. It made him uncomfortable. “Sounds like a wanker. What’s so special about him and his tower?”

Harry tapped the map beside his computer. “It’s smack dab, right in the middle. Ready to use. I tried to arrange a friendly  tête-à-tête with the owner to negotiate the use of it. But the arrogant bastard refused and gave me homework.”

“But you think he’ll let you use it?” Eggsy asked, brows furrowed. “If you write the prick all these letters?”

“Of course. I’ve worked with many people like him before.” Harry raised his glass to his lips, draining it. He poured another. “Greedy. Powerful. Entitled. They want you to beg for what they have, and once they get that… it’s as simple as taking.”

“Taking,” Eggsy repeatedly. He tilted his head, meeting Harry’s tired gaze. The hooded eyes and strong words struck a chord in his heart, electrifying his body.

“I really must get back to work now,” Harry said painfully. He stretched his back before hunching in his chair and typing away again. Eggsy could hear his spine crack from across the room.

“Okay,” Eggsy said warily. He watched for a few moments. Then he tiptoed behind the desk, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Eggsy,” Harry warned, stern but not unkind. The tapping didn’t stop.

“I know,” he shushed. Eggsy slid his hands across Harry’s chest, bringing them to his shoulders. He kneaded the tight muscles. Harry let out a low sigh, his pleasure seeping into the noise. Eggsy glanced at the map, whose corner was held down with the bottle of scotch. “Why don’t you have Merlin use that other satellite?”

“It’s not mine,” Harry replied simply, eyes slipping shut. He rolled his shoulders as Eggsy worked a hand farther down, massaging his back. “A bit lower.”

“You can’t work out a deal with that owner, just until the mission’s done?”

“No can do. Surprisingly, this is the easier option.” Harry motioned towards the laptop and started typing again.

Eggsy nodded, though there was no way he would see it. He scanned the map, calculating estimated distances between each circled building and sketched satellite. He used his thumbs to massage calming circles on the back of Harry’s neck.

“How about settin up a tower in that space over there?” Eggsy asked. There was a large crater in the map where no landmarks or buildings stood. “The type of connection you need should work.”

“Not mine either,” Harry lamented. Eggsy rubbed his shoulders skillfully. “And no time. The only realistic way we can get this done is by kissing this crotchety old billionaire’s ass.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Eggsy said honestly. “Don’t worry, though. Some geezers have fine asses. Personal experience.”

“Ha ha,” Harry replied dryly. Eggsy chuckled, moving his hands closer to his neck.

“ _ At least I’m yours _ ,” Eggsy purred, pressing a kiss to the spot behind Harry’s ear. He hadn’t replaced his glasses, and the soft skin was too tempting to leave alone. His right hand moved over Harry’s collarbone, slipping under the undone button of his dress shirt.

Harry placed a hand over Eggsy’s. His other kept on working as if his boyfriend wasn’t trying his damnedest to distract it. “Eggsy. I’m sorry.”

“C’mon, Harry,” he tried to keep his voice seductive. It sounded a bit like a whine. “You’ve been workin  _ so hard _ . Don’t ya think it’s time for a bit of play?”

“I’d hate to become a dull boy,” Harry drawled, but it sounded far too distracted to mean he’d given up. Eggsy huffed and took his hands away. Harry rolled his shoulders again, much smoother this time. “Thank you, darling. I’ll be done soon.”

“Sure you will.” Eggsy crossed his arms. He watched as Harry finished a mile long paragraph and without hesitating began another. He left the room without another word.

 

Eggsy stood in the doorway of Harry’s office no more than ten minutes later. He’d stomped around the bathroom a bit, freshened himself up, stripped down, and slipped on Harry’s red robe. He’d even tied a nice bow with the belt. An idea in mind and a fresh smirk painted on, he pushed out his hip and crossed his arms. “Done yet?”

“Not quite,” Harry muttered, not looking up.

“I see,” Eggsy said. He cleared his throat, demanding attention.

“Comfortable?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

“Quite,” he echoed. All he got in response was a snort before his boyfriend’s attention was drawn away again. Eggsy sighed dramatically and walked to his chair in the corner. He sat, legs uncrossed so Harry wasn’t tipped off as to just how little he was wearing. The tapping of laptop keys was the only noise for quite some time before Eggsy got really bored. Sinking further against the soft leather of the arm chair, he spread his legs. The robe was big enough that it left everything covered, with the knot keeping it closed tightly. He let out a long breath, tipping his head back. But Eggsy kept his eyes on Harry, his focused expression and busy hands, as he moved his own on his thighs. His right hand turned, teasing the inside of his leg, brushing softly against himself. Harry actually took a moment to glance over and watch the suggestive movement. Pleased, Eggsy smirked. He closed his eyes and kept rubbing the expensive fabric into his skin.

This little game went on for quite a while. Eggsy would going on and on, never going fast enough to warrant comment. Occasionally he’d stop, pick at his nails, glance around, go back to it. When he caught Harry glancing over for perhaps the fifth time, they locked eyes.

Eggsy pulled at the pretty knot of the belt. This time, Harry didn’t snap back into work mode immediately. He watched, enraptured, as Eggsy slowly dropped the belt and allowed the sides of the robe to slip off his front. Harry’s gaze made a visible drag from Eggsy’s face to his pecs, his abdomen, and down his legs. He deflated a bit (perhaps in relief?) when he spotted the pair of tight black briefs the young man was wearing. However, the double take he executed before properly looking back to his screen left Eggsy satisfied.

This time, Eggsy didn’t mess around with teasing. He palmed himself openly, the scratchy fabric of the wide sleeves tickling his stomach. A satisfied hum vibrated through his throat. Harry didn’t humour him this time, not with so much as a quirked eyebrow or a cough. Eggsy squeezed, rubbed rhythmically, working himself until he was achingly hard and leaving a tiny wet spot on his briefs.

Eggsy paused to thumb at the elastic band. Harry watched, swallowed. Eggsy seemed to ignore his boyfriend completely as he dragged his pants down his legs, letting them fall on the ground around his ankles. He licked his palm shamelessly and set to work on his dick.

Now that he was into it, Eggsy felt confident enough to stroke himself without fear of Harry saying anything. This was a version of their game he’d never played before, never dared to tease Harry with- but it had worked perfectly so far. He gave an expert twist of his wrist and let out a shuddering breath. His eyes had almost slid closed, but he remembered to keep them open when Harry shifted in his seat. It was much too pleasing to miss out on watching.

He worked his hand lazily for some time, careful to not moan too loudly or move too noticeably. He was good, after all, and Harry had to finish his work. Work that was taking him far too long.

Deciding that Harry would have to miss out on some of the fun bits, Eggsy swirled his thumb over the head of his cock. He gave a showy moan to make sure Harry saw it. His strokes came longer, faster, slick with precum.

“Nnn….” Harry resolutely ignored Eggsy. He kept his eyes trained on the computer, his fingers tapped unrhythmically. He didn’t make a sound despite all of Eggsy’s groans. Eggsy thought about the heat that must be pooling in Harry’s stomach, the tent in his trousers hidden by the desk. He thought about Harry trying to think of application forms and ass kissing when his imagination would supply him with nothing other than visions of bending Eggsy over that table.

“Oh, Harry,” Eggsy moaned breathily, too far gone to really care what came out of his mouth. When he looked, Harry was met by the sight of his boyfriend sprawled in the chair, looser than ever, stroking and twisting greedily, circling his nipple with his free hand. Eggsy would have winked if he could, but instead he grinned through the open mouthed pleasure. Through the haze of it all, he had the idea to pinch the fabric of his sleeve and drag it over his nipple. Harry couldn’t tell if the reaction was genuine or not, but the gasp and jerk that came with the swipe made his mouth water.

Eggsy had no idea how long he’d been there, touching himself and watching Harry. It must have been ages. His arm was growing tired but refused to let up. On the contrary, it spasmed faster as he started losing his pace. His entire body moved with each stroke. His panting moans became less for showmanship and more out of need. Eggsy’s eyes were squeezed shut now, and he didn’t care much. He was going to lose himself, blow his load, Harry was going to watch him come undone in his robe, in his office- and that thought lit a fire in his heart.

“Stop that,” Harry growled. Without thinking, Eggsy complied immediately. His hips jerked in protest, his breath coming in difficult rasps. For a flash of a second, he worried that he’d crossed a line and made Harry angry. But when he met his eyes, they were dark with something else entirely. “Ah, now you listen so well. I refuse to let you get off by yourself, watching me, moaning like a repressed harlot. Come here.”

With a whine, Eggsy stood on shaky legs. He stepped out of the briefs around his ankles and wobbled over, wishing more than anything he could have kept stroking for only seconds longer. Harry moved his laptop away, pushed his chair back, and patted the empty surface in front of him.

“What about your work?” Eggsy rasped thickly as he hauled himself onto the desk.

“I finished an hour ago,” Harry said simply, running his hands up Eggsy’s sides. His calloused fingers felt so nice against sensitive skin. He pressed kisses to Eggsy’s stomach, his hip bone. “You might have noticed I was faking it… if you weren’t such a deviant.”

“I am,” Eggsy breathed, running his clean hand over Harry’s head. “But I ain’t no harlot.”

“No?” Harry asked, kissing lower.

“Course not,” he said, voice embarrassingly tight. He picked up Harry’s phone from beside the scotch and began playing with it. A distraction. “A proper harlot wouldn’t be repressed.”

Harry chuckled against Eggsy’s skin. He kissed a line back up his chest, absentmindedly pushing the phone out of his hand. Eggsy welcomed the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

When Harry pulled away, he immediately took Eggsy into his hand. His grip was feather light, and he barely moved. The warmth of his hand ghosting over Eggsy’s erection left the young man gripping the edge of the desk with white knuckles. He still felt so close to the brink, but so far away. Harry wouldn’t let him get off easy now.

Or maybe he would. They were both full of surprises sometimes.

“You’ve been very, very bad,” Harry accused. Eggsy simply nodded his head. “Why have you been so bad?”

“‘Cause…” Eggsy’s head was cloudy, and he struggled for words. He huffed and moved one of his hands to Harry’s shoulder. Leaning forward, he watched the heavenly glide of Harry’s fingers. “‘Cause you weren’t payin attention to me.”

“And why was that?”

“Work…” Eggsy muttered. He played up the shame in his voice, acting contrite under Harry’s reproachful gaze, and some sick part of him both felt and loved it. He hadn’t disappointed Harry per se, but he was upset nonetheless. And the remorse he knew Harry wanted trickled into his heart despite his confidence at the beginning. It made his cock twitch.

“Work is important, Eggsy. A gentlemen knows when to sacrifice his pleasure for his career.” As an accent to his words, Harry tightened his grip for two quick pumps. Up, down. Up, down. And then it felt as if he was barely there again, electrifying Eggsy’s whole body with the almost-strokes. “Your actions were completely unacceptable.”

Eggsy muffled a moan, trying futilely to thrust into Harry’s fist. Harry’s free hand settled on his hip, holding him still, rubbing circles through the fine red fabric. “I’m sorry, Harry….”

“Do you know why?” Harry purred, lips at his ear.

“No,” Eggsy replied, and he didn’t know if it was a lie or not. For as well as Harry and Eggsy knew each other, he’d never failed to astound him with his reasoning. “Why, Harry?”

“Because you are mine.” Harry’s statement was simple, but it sent a shiver down Eggsy’s spine. The rippling feeling covered his arms, raising the hair there, and ended in his toes, which were curling achingly. Harry traced his thumb around Eggsy’s knob. It seemed for a moment that he wouldn’t say any more. Then he bit Eggsy’s ear lobe and sighed, “And... look at what a mess you’ve made of yourself. The one thing that belongs to me tonight, and you let it get all sticky and upset.”

Eggsy chuckled breathily. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

“But that’s okay. Do you know why?” Harry asked again, smug. When Eggsy shook his head he said, “I am a man who acts. And enjoys that which is mine. I do what I like. I take it.”

“You’re greedy,” Eggsy indicted from memory.

“And entitled,” Harry granted happily. “And  _ powerful _ . I might like my billionaire friend if I got to kiss his ass in person, yes?”

Eggsy whimpered. Harry’s hand was moving faster, yet it was still barely more than a graze of skin against him. He felt embarrassment bubbling up inside of him before the words even left his mouth, but it still sent a thrill through him to whine, “But I’m yours.”

“I’ll have to settle for kissing you then, it seems.”

If he were more inclined Eggsy might have shot a witty, flirting remark back at him. Instead he lifted his gaze from his crotch, staring at smirking lips. “Yes, Harry.”

His mouth fell open when Harry inclined his head, pressed a firm kiss to his tip. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Language,” Harry chided. Eggsy wanted to scoff. He wanted to call bullshit, tell Harry that he swore just as often. Tell him he couldn’t ask that much when he was snogging his dick like that, so confident and casual, like it was nothing- and then Harry was running his tongue down his length and his frustration fell away.

Harry took him into his mouth with a surprising lack of teasing. Eggsy was still so sprung that immediately his hips jerked forward. This time Harry allowed it, removing the hand from his hip. It slipped inside the robe, groping Eggsy’s ass. Harry’s mouth was heaven. Eggsy knew he wouldn’t last long.

That was embarrassing too. He’d apologize, maybe. If the game still felt right afterwards. A flash of lust tightened his stomach. He was in too deep, Eggsy knew, but it was far too delicious to put an end to it. Whatever their game was.

Within minutes, Eggsy’s breath was laboured again. He ran a hand through Harry’s messy hair, thrilled by the little power he had now that Harry was invested. Eggsy’s head rolled back on his shoulders. This- the shameless pleasure and the sight of Harry Hart bobbing his head- was well worth the wait. He’d watch paperwork being done all the day if meant he could feel Harry’s cheeks hollowing around him. He’d edge himself for ages it meant his release came from this mouth.

“ _ Harry _ ,” Eggsy breathed reverently. Each exhale was a moan. Harry rewarded him with a deep swallow. “ _ Ha _ . Take it- Harry.”

He didn’t need to say it twice. Harry nodded faster, put his expert tongue to work. And suddenly Eggsy was crying out, nails digging into flesh and the leather of Harry’s gun holster. His body tensed and his face froze. Harry worked him through his orgasm, making every last second utter bliss.

 

Suddenly, a strange chirping noise came from Harry’s laptop. Eggsy closed his mouth with a sigh, finally tilting his head forward to look at Harry. His hair was still disheveled, much more so than before. That made him a bit happier about the interruption.

“Fuck,” Harry cursed absently. He craned around Eggsy to check his laptop. “It’s Merlin. Why the hell would he be  _ skyping _ me?”

“Your glasses aren’t on.” Eggsy nodded toward them. They’d been discarded, left to beep quietly for over an hour on the edge of his desk. “And I silenced your phone.”

“You devil,” Harry grinned, shaking his head. “He probably just wants to question something in my letters. Should we ignore him a bit more… while we finish up?”

“Oh, no,” Eggsy said, schooling his expression into something much more considerate. “That would be just rude. You’ve put him off long enough.”

“But-”

“Tut tut,” Eggsy scolded, standing. He stood between Harry’s spread legs, finger pressed to his lips. Then he sunk to his knees and scooted under the desk. He grinned devilishly as he opened Harry’s belt. “You’re gonna answer him. Cam and everything. But don’t worry, love, we’ll finish up all the same.”


End file.
